Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie Images ''Everything's Better with Perry AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg ATSD Pic6.png AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg|"Good morning, Perry. Now that's the way to wake up!" Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|"We consider every day a plus to spend it with a platypus." Phineas Holds Perry Up.jpg|"We're always so ecstatic, 'Cause he's semi aquatic." Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg|"Brings smiles to the both us." Phineas Gets Stripes on Shirt in Morning.jpg|"Life's never fuddie duddy..." Ferb Gets Dressed in the Morning.jpg|"...With our webfooted buddy." PFAT2D Image8.jpg|"When we're brushing our teeth..." Phin, Ferb, Perry Brushing Teeth.jpg|"...It's better..." Phineas and Ferb Dancing in EBwP.jpg PFAT2D Image7.jpg|Everything's Better With Perry! Perry Golf.jpg Taking a Bath is Just a Little Bit Wetter.jpg|"... and taking a bath is just a little bit wetter!" Phineas_and_Ferb_Imitate_Perry's_Chatter.jpg Pf3.jpg Adopting Perry Flashback O.W.C.A._Animal_Shelter.jpg OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg Animal_Shelter_Cat_Looks_at_Young_Phineas.jpg|"This one's looking at you, Phineas...." Animal_Shelter_Dog_Looks_at_Young_Ferb.jpg|"....This one's looking at you, Ferb...." Nothing_Wants_to_Look_at_Young_Candace.jpg|"Why won't anything look at me?!" Baby_Perry_at_Animal_Shelter.jpg The_Flynn-Fletchers_Buy_a_Platypus.jpg Carl_at_the_OWCA_Animal_Shelter.jpg Monogram_with_Black_Hair.jpg Platypus Badminton and Meeting Doofenshmirtz Ferb Reads Platypus Baseball Book.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg Agent_P_Goes_Down_Tubes_with_Agent_Pinky.jpg OWCA_Agent_Transit_System.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Still1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg Pf1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 12.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg AT2D Image28.jpg AT2D Still2.jpg AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg AtSD DXD promo 2.jpg AT2D Still3.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg Perry Pees on the Couch.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg|"Behold! the other dimension-inator!" Doof Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Phineas and Ferb Look at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg 2nd Dimension Couch.jpg|"It's a... it's a couch." Doof Thinks of Swapping Couches.jpg|"Let's swap my couch for that one!" Pf4.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image4.jpg Entering the 2nd Dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image6.jpg 2nd Dimension Monogram.jpg Doof Running to Phin & Ferb.jpg ATSD Pic16.png doofphineasferbmoviepic.png|"Hey Dr. D., you're famous here!" Doofenshmirtz Theatre.jpg Doof's Closet Store.jpg ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image7.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image8.jpg Doof Notices Doofenshmirtz Blimp.jpg|"Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." AT2D Sneak Peak Image9.jpg|"... Your ''leader?" AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg AT2D Image1.jpg|Alt. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building Doof with MM AtSD.png ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg AT2D Image14.jpg|"I couldn't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch..." AT2D Image23.jpg ''A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me) AT2D Still5.jpg ABBF.jpg AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg Doofparody1.jpg Doofparody2.jpg ATSD Pic4.png DoofLorenzo.jpg|"No, I meant Lorenzo...." DoofsandMeap.jpg|"....Oh, that's right, he played Meap!" IKnowAllAboutU.jpg 2D Doof with Drumsticks.jpg Doof with Drumsticks.jpg DoofViolinist.jpg DoofsCoocking.jpg AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg DoofStanleyOlie.jpg DoofP&F.jpg DoofsDancing.jpg WeCanBeaDuo.jpg DoofLewisandClark.jpg Doof & Doof-2 Hold Up 2 Fingers - A Brand New Best Friend.jpg Doof Duet.jpg|The Doof Perry's Secret Revealed AT2D Still6.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" PFAT2D Image11.jpg|Perry's secret is revealed AT2D Still7.jpg|Get them!|link=doofsnehmirtz-2's norm bots chase after phineas, ferb, and perry AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg imagesCA3VC1LM.jpg Perry lol.png 263952 246979171980832 216390138373069 1061725 4569402 n.jpg|Phineas is mad at Perry Alternate Doof from AtSD clip 1.jpg|"Guards..." AT2D Image10.jpg ATSD Pic1.png AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" AT2D Image16.jpg AT2D Image17.jpg AT2D image15.jpg AT2D Image18.jpg ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Platyborg.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Agent P.jpg phin,ferb, & perry stare.jpg AT2D Image29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 27.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg AT2D Image27.jpg AT2D Still9.jpg "Stand Back in Awe".jpg|"Stand back in Awe!" Doof & Alt Doof Invention Failure.jpg|"Awwww..." "Awww..." "Really?".jpg|"... That's it?" Finding 2nd Dimension Selves AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg AT2D Lawrence.jpg ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" AT2D Image2.jpg|"Five Counting Perry." Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg|"The days are longer...." TheNightsAreShorter.jpg|"....The nights are shorter...." TheSunIsSinning.jpg|"....The sun is shining...." SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg|"....It's noticeably warmer...." Kite flying A2SD.JPG|"....Summer, every single moment is worth its weigh in gold...." PhineasSummer1.jpg|"....Summer, it's like the world's best story...." PhineasSummer2.jpg|"....And it's waiting to be told...." Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG|"....It's ice cream cones...." PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg|"....And cherry soda dripping down your chin...." Nanobots.png|"....Creating nanobots...." Screenshot - KickItUpANotch25.jpg|"....It's ice cream cones...." Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg|"....It's summer...." AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg Meeting the Resistance PFAT2D Image1.jpg AT2D Image25.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Buford.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch4.jpg PFAT2D Image12.jpg Resistance Isabella Stares.jpg PFAT2D Image18.jpg Dr. Baljeet Sitting in a Chair.jpg If_you_travel_through_dimensions....JPG AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg PFAT2D Image5.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg Mine Cart Escapades ATSD Pic14.png AT2D Image22.jpg Monogram XD.png PFAT2D Image13.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch9.jpg PFAT2D Image20.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg Alt gang.jpg NormpatrolBots2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Captured and Fed to the Goozim Fix-it.gif AT2D Image21.jpg AT2D Image7.jpg|"Send them to thier Doom!" Doof after he is Doomed.jpg PFAT2D Image2.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb in Chains.jpg Doof-2_Points_at_Doof.jpg Doof_Says_"Aw,_Pooh".jpg It's_Muffin_Time,_Sir.jpg Climbing_Down_the_Cage.jpg AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Kick It Up a Notch - Doof Falling.jpg PFAT2D Image16.jpg Candace_Catches_the_Keys.jpg Doof_Wants_to_Be_Unlocked..._Later.jpg "You're_Broken!".jpg|"You're broken!" Candace-2_Tries_to_Push_Giant_Lawn_Gnome.jpg Kick_It_Up_a_Notch_-_Alt_Candace_(2).jpg Candace-2_Attaches_Hook.jpg Brand New Reality Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg ATSD Pic9.png AT2D Image6.jpg ATSD Pic.png AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg Doof is a bridge.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Giant Floating Baby Head Dimension.jpg Phin, Ferb, Candy, Doof, and Perry Run Through a Dimension.jpg Back Home Robot Riot AT2D Image8.jpg|"Robots are taking over tri-state area!" MonogramintheMovie.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image23.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image24.jpg Perryandtheagents.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch24.jpg AT2D Image9.jpg Jenny Monster Truck A2SD.JPG AT2D Image13.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg ATSD Pic8.png ATSD Pic3.png ATSD Pic2.png ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg Robot Dog.png Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg AT2D Image3.jpg PFAT2D Image17.jpg ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel ATSD Pic13.png ATSD Pic12.png Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch23.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch5.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch6.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch7.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch10.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch13.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch3.jpg Robot Riot.jpg Danny & Bobbi Sing Robot Riot.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch16.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch22.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch17.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 with Baseball Launcher.jpg AT2D Image12.jpg|"No no, I'm down here! I'm in the sleeve!" Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg Pf2.jpg Memory Wipe Alt. Phin, Ferb, Candy hug.png PFAT2D Image6.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg|Agent P's pamphlet. Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Ip.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas Pnikiss2.png|Isabella! Takin' Care of Things PnF_AT2D_06.jpg PnF_AT2D_07.jpg PnF_AT2D_08.jpg PnF_AT2D_09.jpg|"Now me we're takin' care of things..." PnF_AT2D_10.jpg|"Went from a pair of jokers..." PnF_AT2D_11.jpg|"To a couple of kings..." PnF_AT2D_12.jpg|"...It goes to show you never know..." PnF_AT2D_13.jpg|"...just what a shuffle brings..." PnF_AT2D_14.jpg|"...Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things!" Kick It Up A Notch Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Ferb, and Slash.jpg imagesCA03VR8U.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch1.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch2.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Agent P, and Buford.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Slash.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Buford.jpg KickItUpaNotch3.jpg Perry playing the bass.PNG Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb, Slash, Buford, and Agent P.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 and Platyborg.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch12.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch18.jpg Buford rocking.png ending kiuan.jpg Others AtSD E3 pictures 32.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 34.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 35.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg AT2D Image26.jpg Mystery figure.PNG Promotional images Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension promotional image.jpg|Official poster. AF CARTEL 70X100 P&F.JPG|The Spanish Theatrical Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Dutch theatrical poster.jpg|Dutch theatrical poster. Poster PFP DC.jpg|Poster with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. AT2D Evil Poster.jpg|Poster with Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png|The logo revealed in the first teaser. ATSDlogo1.jpg ATSDlogo2.jpg Phineas and Ferb The Movie logo.png|Logo without "Across the 2nd Dimension" lettering. Phineas and Ferb The Movie transparent logo.png|Transparent logo. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension sideways logo.PNG|Sideways logo. ATSD This Summer.jpg|"This Summer..." ATSD- Day Of Premiere.jpg|"... Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel!" AtSD DXD promo 14.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb: The Movie on Disney XD!" Phineas and Ferb Facebook Movie Profile Pic.jpg|Official "Phineas and Ferb" Facebook profile picture ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg|The Junior Novel. ATSD Mix 'n Match book.jpg|Mix & Match. Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg|The video game. PnF A1&2D soundtrack.jpg|The soundtrack. 7.png 1.png 2.png 4.png 3.png 1280x800 wallpapers DC-1-.jpg|Website wallpaper. Slash Promo Photo.jpg|Kick It Up A Notch promo picture|link=Kick It Up A Notch Perry the Platyborg front & back.jpg|Platyborg from the front and back. The 5th Dimension.PNG|The 5th Dimension on the website Phineas-normal and agent.png|Phineas: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Ferb-normal and agent.png|Ferb: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Phineas-1.png|"Phineas" logo. Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg|"Phineas!" Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Ferb!" Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg|"Ferb!" ATSD Perry.png|"Perry!" Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg|"Agent P!" ATSD Candace.jpg|"Candace!" Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz!" 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn.png|Alternate Candace 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Alternate Candace fighting Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry (Platyborg) 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet (or Dr. Baljeet) 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford 2d-doof-group.png|The two Doofemshmirtz and Platyborg. 2dimension-PFPs.png|Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. Resistance.png|The Resistance Storyboard images Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Candace-atsd.JPG P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with the Goozim behind him Phineas and the Volcano.JPG Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category: Episode galleries